I Only Dream Of You, My Beautiful
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: De volta ao RoadHouse depois de tanto tempo, Dean se vê invadido por lembranças tristes e felizes, mas que de algum modo o fará seguir em frente.


**É Su****pernatural não é meu, precisa mesmo me lembrar disso?**

**

* * *

**

**I only dream of you, My beautiful**

"Aqueles que nos amam nunca nos deixam de verdade."

Remus Lupin – Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (Filme)

- You know I can't smile without you/ I can't smile without you/ I can't laugh, and I can't walk/ I'm findin' it hard even to talk/ And I feel sad when you're sad/ I feel glad when you're glad/ And/ you must know what I'm goin' thru/ I just can't smile, without you – ela parou de cantar e ergueu o bebê até que este ficasse a altura de seus olhos – Yeah eu sei que sou uma injúria cantando, mas eu sou sua mãe, devo cantar pra você certo Kitty? – perguntou desfazendo o tom tipicamente aborrecido com um sorriso, o bebê também sorriu.

Jo colocou a filha do berço, mas não saiu de perto dela, escorou-se displicentemente no móvel apoiando um braço na barra superior as grades do berço, continuando a falar e brincar com a pequena que apertava seu dedo indicador entre a mãozinha direita com toda a força que tinha.

- Mamãe vai sair para trabalhar amanhã, é a primeira vez que vou a uma caçada desde que você nasceu. – observou com um suspiro - Agora eu tenho que tomar cuidado triplo... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior - Quase compreendo a dona Ellen, veja só! – Jo trocou a música no toca-fitas que estava em cima do trocador e voltou à filha – Mais tarde vou te levar para a Sue de novo. Deus sabe como ela tem me ajudado!

Sue Bennet tinha sido sua amiga no colegial, a única que conseguiu manter, ela não se importava por Jo ser uma aberração e achou o máximo o negócio de ser caçadora, coisa que acabou por descobrir. Joanna costumava dizer que Sue achava isso porque conseguia ser uma aberração maior que a própria Jo, embora tivesse a mesma opinião sob seu trabalho.

Sue havia abrigado Jo quando a gravidez começou a ficar evidente, foi uma confidente e conselheira muito sensata, apesar de parecer meio maluquinha, Sue era a mais responsável das moças, sem falar que estava cursando a faculdade de medicina – dizia que era o único curso em que ela poderia revirar corpos sem ser chamada de aberração ou ser presa – o que ajudava muito quando se é mãe pela primeira vez e não se pode ter a sua própria mãe por perto – mesmo que Ellen sempre ligasse e fosse até a casa de Sue em Iowa.

- O trabalho vai ser com o seu pai... – Ela suspirou pesadamente para logo após, como se espantasse os pensamentos anteriores, sorriu largamente ergueu a pequena no ar e com o próprio rosto fez cócegas na barriguinha coberta de com um pagãozinho amarelo fazendo a cria rir gostosamente. – Espero que ele não me venha com gracinhas, ou a mamãe aqui vai mostrar pra ele! – sacudiu a criança levemente fazendo-a soltar mais risos.

Uma guerra estava acontecendo lá fora.

O mundo podia acabar a qualquer minuto... literalmente.

Mas o que havia naquele quarto, era mais importante que tudo isso, e de alguma forma, duraria para sempre, independente de qualquer coisa.

_Três dias depois._

- Dean? – a voz de Bobby perguntou ao telefone – Preciso que você venha até aqui imediatamente.

- O que? Por quê? Estamos ocupados agora Bobby, eu não posso e...

- Qual a parte de imediatamente que você não entendeu garoto? É urgente!

- Alguma novidade sobre Lúcifer ou os anjos? Você está com algum problema Bobby? Bobby? – mas ele já havia desligado.

Ele ainda tremia da cabeça aos pés enquanto abria o envelope.

A ultima coisa que imaginava acontecer nessa altura do campeonato era ter uma filha... Com a Jo!

Bobby disse que não sabia da criança até uma moça ligar a para ele um dia antes, é claro que suspeitou, mas ela havia passado em todos os testes dele quando apareceu na soleira de sua porta, e sabia coisas sobre Jo e os Harvelle que nenhum demônio ou anjo tinha meio de descobrir, mas o que convenceu ao velho caçador que tudo que a jovem mulher disse era verdade foi a criança em seus braços. Aqueles _eram_ os olhos de Dean e todo o resto de Jo.

O Winchester abriu a folha comum de caderno dentro do envelope e começou a ler.

_Oi Dean,_

_Eu espero que você esteja bem, e principalmente, vivo. Coisa que eu provavelmente não vou estar quando você estiver lendo essa carta, se é que um dia você vai lê-la, espero que não, pois o que vou te dizer agora devia ter sido dito pessoalmente._

A frágil folha de caderno amassou nas bordas onde os dedos de Dean a seguravam com força, não dava para dizer que conhecia a letra dela, não se lembrava de ter lido nada que Jo tivesse escrito, mas a caligrafia pequena e forte como ela pareciam marcar sua alma e não só o papel.

O nó na sua garganta aumentava cada vez mais e ele tentava parar de tremer, mas era involuntário. A mãozinha rosada e rechonchuda do bebê dentro da cesta que estava em cima da cama de Bobby envolveu o dedo indicador do adulto ao seu lado como que consciente de sua dor.

Dean olhou a criatura diminuta, enfiada naqueles macacõezinhos de bebê cor-de-rosa os bracinhos e perninhas sacudiam de um lado para o outro sem motivo algum e os grandes olhos verdes o encaravam com interesse.

_É claro que eu gostaria de ter contado a você, mas por Deus! Você estava sendo procurado por todos os anjos, demônios e quase todos os caçadores que existem! Você estava sendo procurado pelo próprio diabo! Eu não podia deixar que qualquer um que quisesse sua cabeça me usasse ou usasse nosso bebê como refém para pegar você. Eu poderia acabar machucada no processo, a minha mãe por tentar me proteger e o nosso bebê, eu nunca o poria em perigo, nem por você, nem por mim, nem por ninguém. Várias vezes minha mãe insistiu para que eu pedisse ao Bobby para me contactar a você, mas eu não podia correr o risco._

Dean que até o momento se mantinha em pé se sentou na cama fazendo-a afundar e a cesta onde estava o bebê escorregar alguns centímetros e frear em sua coxa.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, é claro que ele a entendia, entendia todos os motivos dela, mas ao mesmo tempo discordava do que ela tinha feito, eles teriam dado um jeito, teriam arrumado alguma forma de ficarem todos seguros!

Oh! O que ele estava pensando? Mal conseguia manter ele e Sam a salvo, imagina uma mulher grávida!

_Por todos esses motivos que eu digo que lamento muito não ter te contado, mas que eu não me desculpo por isso, eu não podia._

_Mas deixando todas essas desculpas de lado, creio que minha mãe ou Bobby já tenha te apresentando a nossa gatinha, Kitty nasceu numa manhã de primeiro julho com dois quilos e novecentos e cinqüenta e sete gramas, medindo quarenta e nove centímetros, eu sei o que está pensando que ela é muito pequena, mas não, nossa pequena nasceu de parto normal e é muito saudável._

_Sinceramente eu não sei bem o que escrever, são tantas coisas para contar, em tão poucas linhas! Só sei que queria que você estivesse comigo e com a nossa menininha agora... Ela é tão linda! E especial... é a criaturinha mais incrível que eu já vi, ainda não acredito que ela existe mesmo, que é nossa..._

_Eu espero que você a ame tanto quando eu amo, e não me condene por saber de sua existência tão tardiamente._

_Eu ainda amo você._

_Cuide da nossa Kath._

_Jo._

A dor o invadiu com uma força tão grande que ele teve que se segurar muito para não gritar, olhou para o bebê que estava completamente petrificado. A garotinha o olhava como se o entendesse. Ouviu o ruído do papel molhando, o "a" de "amo" estava borrado, foi quando ele percebeu que estava chorando.

_Um ano e alguns meses depois._

A chuva caia fortemente fustigando o pretíssimo Impala Chevy 67 que cortava a rodovia numa velocidade moderada demais até para noites como aquela em que o céu parecia estar caindo.

- Cara você precisa parar em algum lugar – disse Sam para o irmão que dirigia com a feição dividida entre a irritação e a preocupação. – a gente não pode passa a noite no carro com uma chuva e um frio desses, ainda mais com a Kitty.

Dean olhou pelo que devia ser a enésima vez para filha no banco de trás.

Quase dois anos de idade, sentada numa cadeirinha para bebês acoplada ao espaçoso banco do Metalicar, parecia mais uma bola de praia com todos os casacos coloridos que usava. As pontas dos cachos loiros apareciam por baixo da toquinha colorida com orelhinhas de gato. Apesar de já ser tarde estava acordada e olhava para o pai e o tio com curiosidade, balançando as perninhas que terminavam em pequeninos pés enfiados em sapatinhos beges de vinil. Era sem favor ou dúvida nenhuma a coisa mais bonita que Dean tinha visto na vida.

É claro que ele sabia que tinha que parar, pensava revirando os olhos, mas é que o lugar mais próximo dali era... – ele apertou os dedos em volta do volante até estes ficarem brancos.

A fachada apagada do RoadHouse surgiu na noite, Sam lançou para o irmão aquele olhar pidão tão característico dele como se dissesse: "Você sabe que tem que fazer isso."

Dean suspirou diminuindo a velocidade até estacionar, os dois se manterão parados de jeito que estavam por alguns minutos com o carro ligado, tentando se preparar ou adiar o máximo possível o momento em que teriam que abandonar o conforto do Impala para entrar no bar vazio.

O Winchester mais velho desligou o carro e tirou a chave da ignição, o carro parou de vibrar, o mais novo vendo que o outro finalmente tinha se movido tratou de tirar a sobrinha da cadeirinha, ela esticou os bracinhos de bom grado aceitando o colo, conferiu o rostinho dela, nada de sono, como sempre. Dean pegou a bolsa cor-de-rosa de bebê que tinha que carregar para todo lado, as outras duas mochilas e um guarda-chuva grande preto que guardavam para ocasiões de dilúvio como aquelas.

Calados eles saíram do carro, e calados permaneceram enfrentando a chuva até entrarem, a poeira cobria praticamente tudo assim como as teias de aranha, era incrível como mesmo com pouco mais de um ano sem que ninguém entrasse nele aquele bar tomara uma aparência de abandonado.

Ficaram parados, os três. Nem mesmo Kath se mexia, mantinha-se quieta e muda com seu jeito de criança séria que ostentava na maioria das vezes, embora sorrisse com facilidade, principalmente para Dean.

Sam cortou o silêncio com um som gutural, os outros dois se viraram para ele instantaneamente.

- É melhor a gente começar a se arranjar. Já passou da hora da Kitty dormir.

Dean engoliu em seco e assentiu.

Kath espirrou e estendeu os bracinhos para o pai pedindo colo, que ele não negou, largando o guarda-chuva ainda aberto no chão e trocando o peso da mochila de Sammy com o próprio, pelo peso da filha.

- É isso aí gatinha, é aqui que vamos dormir hoje... – começou ele com intuito de acalmá-la, mas Kath não era nem de longe a pessoa mais assustada do lugar. Não a havia o mínimo traço de medo em sua pequeníssima face, havia na verdade muita de sua habitual curiosidade e talvez familiaridade com o local. – Você está com medo do escuro? – perguntou ele, ela negou, Sam ligou a luz, ele achou que talvez isso melhorasse o clima, mas não melhorou só fez com que as lembranças os perfurassem mais impiedosamente.

Dean, então continuou a fazer perguntas à filha que respondia com as poucas palavras que conhecia ou com gestos, falar com ela era reconfortante, fazia aquela sensação sufocante de que estava tudo tão errado diminuir. Porque Ash não estava dormindo na mesa se sinuca? Porque Ellen não estava ali lhe dando uma bronca por não dar notícias? Onde estava Jo afinal? Ela devia estar intimidando alguém – ele, por exemplo - não deveria?

Fez a ultima coisa que esperava fazer naquele lugar: sorriu largamente.

Definitivamente, não era como ele imaginava que fosse.

O quarto de Jo não era um "reflexo de sua dona" há não ser que ela tivesse doze anos.

O papel de parede ainda era de florzinhas, embora estivesse bastante envelhecido, a cocha da cama ainda era rosa com babados e fitas e ainda havia uma boneca sob ela, as únicas coisas que demonstravam que não era uma a garotinha a dona do quarto, eram o berço de madeira ao lado da cama, as fotos da moça loira em cima da penteadeira, a ausência de um baú de brinquedos e lápis de cor em cima da escrivaninha que ficava de frente para a janela com cortinas brancas.

Dean colocou a mochila e a bolsa de bebê em cima da cama ainda estupefato. Se perguntou por que Jo mantinha o quarto tão feminino, para não dizer infantil, enquanto ela andava por aí com facas e espingardas pronta para colocar fogo num monstro ou no próprio sutiã a qualquer momento.

Quase sorriu ao imaginar a atitude dela se acontecesse dela descobrir que ele sabia sobre seu quarto, ou sobre seu pequeno segredinho florido, como preferia se referir. Mas a vontade de sorrir não durou muito, ela ainda havia deixado algumas roupas em cima da cama, alguns produtos na penteadeira estavam abertos, se não fosse pela camada de poeira que cobria tudo, seria como se ela tivesse acabado de sair dali e logo estaria de volta.

Decidiu que ia dormir ali, seria difícil, mas sabia que iria ser impossível dormir em outro lugar agora que entrara no quarto.

Dean e Sam jantaram sanduíches que trouxeram da ultima parada e prepararam algo mais saudável para Kitty. Depois disso tomaram banho e resolveram caçar a cama, ninguém estava a fim de conversar.

Para a surpresa de Dean, Kath manifestou o desejo de dormir no berço, ao que parecia, não eram somente ele e o irmão que guardavam lembranças do lugar, ia sentir falta da pequena ao seu lado, mas atendeu o desejo dela. Trocou os lençóis empoeirados da cama e do berço por limpos que encontrou no guarda-roupa e depositou o corpinho quente da filha que logo adormeceu no berço. Dean não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela parecia bem confortável nele, como uma peça se encaixando no quebra-cabeça.

Deitou-se em sua própria cama, praguejou quando o cheiro de Jo fez as lembranças assaltarem sua mente.

Era um misto das dela morrendo, lhe dando foras e de eles fazendo amor.

Tentou se prender as boas. Doíam muito, mas doíam de uma forma mais tolerável do que a de sua morte tão injusta.

_Ele acordou com o movimento no lado oposto da cama._

_Antes de abrir os olhos já havia sido preenchido pelo cheiro dela, e quando o fez encarou as costas estreitas e alvas de Jo que sentada na cama colocava o sutiã._

_Dean sorriu e com um gesto rápido desabotoou a peça íntima preta da loira que se virou para ele com um misto de malícia, surpresa e irritação no olhar._

_- Então você acordou uh? – perguntou se levantando antes que ele a enlaçasse pela cintura e puxasse de volta para cama, como fez – Dean! Me solta! – protestou - Eu disse que iria embora hoje._

_- Hoje, - ponderou - não agora. – respondeu roucamente após depositar o primeiro beijo na nuca de Jo que estremeceu._

_- Sério Dean, eu preciso ir, por sua culpa já vou chegar bem antes do que eu disse pra minha mãe que chegaria, se eu chegar mais tarde é capaz de ela me trancar naquele bar e eu só poder sair no natal._

_- Não tem problema, eu vou te ver no dia de visitas._

_- Ha! Nem se fosse verdade! – riu-se ela ainda tentando se soltar – Até parece que eu ia trocar minha liberdade por promessas de ver Dean Winchester! - estava perto de conseguir se livrar do loiro quando este a prendeu pelas mãos esticando os braços de Jo por cima da cabeça da loira e imobilizando o corpo feminino em baixo do seu._

_- Deixe de ser estraga-prazeres Jo, você sabia que ia se atrasar e ter problemas com a Ellen quando me beijou ontem à noite, se já vai ser castigada, então aproveite seu delito. – e voltou a devorar o pescoço dela, sentindo que ela não ia mais resistir a soltou._

_Jo arfou, oh ele era realmente muito bom no que fazia, mas não ia entregar o ouro para ele tão facilmente de novo, Dean já era convencido demais, não ia ajudá-lo em sua missão de ocupar todo o espaço do mundo com seu superego e realmente precisava ir._

_Agarrou os cabelos dele, desceu as mãos arranhando eu pescoço – sorriu ao sentir o corpo dele se arrepiar – acariciando os ombros e o peito, espalmando suas mãos ali._

_Ele a olhou longamente com os olhos escurecidos, Jo sentiu a boca seca, ele a beijou._

_Jo deixou-se entregar ao beijo por alguns segundos antes de empurrá-lo com força fazendo-o cair no chão ainda confuso. Mais rápida que um gatilho pegou as peças de roupas no chão e se trancou no banheiro. _

_Dean observou a porta fechar com um sorriso maroto, ela ia se vestir? Certo! Ele gostara mesmo de despi-la._

Acordou assustado.

Havia pegado no sono sem perceber.

O cheiro dele tomou conta de tudo, talvez ainda estivesse sonhando, talvez ela ainda estivesse ali...

O barulho das trovoadas foi ensurdecedor, olhou para Katherine de imediato, era incrível que ela não tivesse acordado.

Levantou-se, precisava de um banho quente.

Quando voltou, molhado e enrolado na toalha, observou o quarto mais uma vez, agora na penumbra sua atenção se prendeu na escrivaninha, havia uma quantidade considerável de papéis em cima desta, e a luz do abajur que deixara para Kath iluminava o papel onde escrito com tinta preta brilhante estava seu nome. Correu até lá praguejando contra o frio, pegou a carta e xingou a si mesmo quando o papel foi molhado por seus dedos e algumas gotas que caíram de seu cabelo.

Secou-se rapidamente e vestiu o moletom que deixara em cima da cama anteriormente e voltou até a escrivaninha, sentando-se na cadeira e pondo-se a ler.

_Oi Dean._

_Eu não sei como começar a escrever essa carta, na verdade nem sei se isso é uma carta, é só que eu preciso escrever em algum lugar, contar o que está acontecendo a alguém, de preferência a você, mas como não posso, a vítima vai ser o papel que eu posso fingir ser destinado a você, posso enchê-lo de coisas chatas de mãe de primeira viagem imaginando estar torturando você com essas coisas, um pouco de vingança vai ser bom, já que a culpa pelo que estou passando é toda sua._

_Ok, não só sua, mas eu já estou sendo castigada com os enjôos matinais e seios realmente doloridos._

_E apesar de estar praticamente sozinha nisso tudo, eu ainda amo você, quero que essa criança aqui dentro nasça, cresça e seja muito feliz._

_Jo._

Ele se permitiu um sorriso triste, era quase como ouvi-la falar.

Passou a noite quase toda lendo as cartas dela, eram cheias de detalhes sobre a gravidez e tudo que ela estava sentindo em seu corpo e coração naquela época.

Dean pela primeira vez sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve, se sentia parte daquilo de verdade agora.

Jo havia o introduzido em seu mundo, tirara fotos de si mesma grávida, ele gostou se uma em que ela estava distraída olhando pela janela de um quarto bem diferente daquele, a barriga estava bem grande e saliente no vestido branco, tão diferente do preto sexy que a vira vestir uma vez, mas ali, parada com a mão sobre o ventre inchado Dean a achou mil vezes mais bonita.

_Três anos depois._

Dean conhecia muito bem aquela sensação.

Tarde da noite.

Cheiro bom de xampu e loção infantil.

Sua cama afunda levemente do lado esquerdo, para onde está virado.

A mãozinha quente toca seu rosto.

Ele puxa a coberta para cobri-la também.

- Pesadelo? – embora ela faça o mesmo toda a noite desde que Sam resolveu que seria bom que Dean deixasse uma cama só para ela em vez de se enfiar entre as cobertas de um ou outro brutamonte cansado e indelicado, e ela normalmente responda com um "Não papai", Dean sempre pergunta, precisa perguntar se ela está bem.

- Não papai. – e agora para completar a rotina ela deve fechar os olinhos enfiar o rostinho no peito dele e lá adormecer, mas ela não o fez. Kath ergueu a face em direção ao pai – Mas eu sonhei com uma moça... Ela se parecia com a mamãe naquelas fotos... – Dean a olhou com um misto de surpresa, interesse e quem sabe uma pontada de dor que Kitty não notou na penumbra – e tinha uma música sobre sorrisos... – terminou em meio a um enorme bocejo, antes de adormecer ainda com a mãozinha no queixo do pai que se forçou a adormecer também.

Abaixou-se apoiando um joelho no chão e abriu os braços, num abraço que foi preenchido pela menininha de madeixas douradas e vestidinho azul.

- Papai! – exclamou alegremente.

- E aí gatinha? Como foi na nova escola?

Ela começou a tagarelar sobre os amiguinhos, a professora, os brinquedos e um monte de outras coisas enquanto caminhavam para o carro, algumas mães olhavam com interesse para aquele pai tão bonito e com uma aparência de bad boy, mas que ao contrário de pais convencionais parecia realmente interessado na história da pequena.

- E onde está tio Sammy? – perguntou finalmente.

- Hum... – ele sorriu para ela – Naquela sorveteria que vimos ontem, esperando nós dois para comermos sorvetão beeeeeeeeeem grande!

- Beeeeeeeeeeeem grande? – o olinhos dela brilharam – De que tamanho?

- Grande igual ao papai! – respondeu ele estufando o peito, julgando impressionar, mas como de costume quando se tratava de mulheres não importando seu tamanho, idade, credo ou raça, conseguindo o efeito contrário. Dean devia agradecer por ser tão belo e charmoso, pois sua lábia normalmente deixava a desejar.

- Ahh – respondeu ela, não tão animada.

- O que foi? Ele é grandão como o papai!

- É que ele seria mais legal se fosse grandão igual ao tio Sammy.

Dean olhou chocado para a filha.

Que pequena traidora!

- Então está bom senhorita. Vou arrumar um sorvete tamanho Sammy para você, mas não espere que tenha um gosto bom, ele pode até ser o irmão mais alto, mas eu sou o mais gostoso hunft!

Mas a nem tão secreta assim, mágoa não durou muito, pois o entusiasmo da pequena tomou conta do carro e pai e filha passaram a cantar pelo trajeto acompanhando a fita do AC/DC, até que Kitty parou para dar tchau alegremente para alguém na rua.

Dean estranhou.

Era o só o segundo dia deles naquela cidade e eles não conheciam ninguém, como ela...

Brecou o carro que não estava em velocidade o suficiente para machucar Kath, a alameda por que passavam estava quase que completamente vazia, seus únicos ocupantes eram ele, a filha, e a moça loira enfiada naquela calça jeans apertada que Dean adorava e que soprou um beijo para os dois Winchesters antes de piscar e sumir.

**Lips are turning blue**

Lábios estão tornando-se azuis

**A kiss that can't renew**

Um beijo que não pode se renovar

**I only dream of you**

Eu somente sonho com você

**My beautiful**

Minha bela

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Este é o fim dessa pequena série da qual fiquei muito feliz em escrever.

Eu devo tentar me manter um pouco longe das Dean/Jo depois dela, para voltar à ativa com a fic de Naruto que já está parada há um bom tempo, cujos leitores merecem uma retratação de minha parte.

Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui e espero que tenham se divertido e apreciado a leitura.

Como eu disse que revelaria o motivo para o nome de Katherine ser Katherine é só pelo apelido Kitty (gatinha(o), filhote de gato) que eu roubei toscamente de X-Men e do livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Miss Austen.

Por algum motivo eu não conseguia imaginar Dean chamando a guria por outro nome.

Muito obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários nas outras duas ones e espero receber outros com essa ultima XD

Kisses

P.S.: A música do começo é "I can't smile without you" do The Carpenters.

P.S.2: Eu não conferi se a citação do início é do Remie mesmo, eu procurei na net e nos livros e nada achei, mas como na época que saiu eu vi o filme umas mil vezes acho que tá certinho o que escrevi.

P.S.3: A música do final é Sing for Absolution, Muse de novo kkkkk Mas sério essa música é Dean e Jo demais, credo! Toda essa coisa de "Cantar pela absolvição" me soa muito Dean. E também é juntamente com Uno minha preferida quando se trata de Muse.


End file.
